From Hogwarts With Love
by Andy-the-dragon-master
Summary: I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third didn't think I was a wizard when I got my letter from Hogwarts, I didn't think I was a Gryffindor when I was placed in the house, an I definitely didn't think I was into boys, then that on with the snow white hair. But there I was, struggling at all three. Year seven at Hogwarts was going to be an interesting one.
1. Through the Snow

**The Thought of Snow**

The snow fell softly as I gazed out of the fogged up window of the classroom. I felt the cold, even from inside where it was warm. I liked the cold, ever since I was a little boy I had. One of the earliest memories is playing in the snow with my father. That was before I came here, before my mother died. The thin layer of ice creeps inward from the frame of the long thin window. I start to think of home, and of the faintest memories of my mother, and then the thought of my father comes to mind. He was home, in our poor icy hometowne; he made a good living, but it wasn't a great one. Most of all he was alone after my mother passed away- I try not to think of that day often. My eyes press shut as I do, struggling to block it off. Trying to see the picture of my parents together that sits on my nightstand. Besides the few times a year I got to see him, it was all I had. The thought of snow brought my mind around to another, someone who was here with me. My eyes press a little tighter and a smile begins to break on my face.

A loud thud causes them to quickly snap back open. The pages from the heavy bound textbook lay open, my head slowly moves upwards to see Professor Snape standing over me, his arms folded, dark folds of his cloak covering his hands, making a giant black looming shape with a pale white face glaring down on me. My mouth twisted in embarrassment as his cold eyes pierced into mine. I tried to look away but somehow the intense contact remained. "Mr. Haddock" he said slowly enunciating and last part with great emphasis. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, I liked that he didn't use my whole name this time. Sheepishly looking up at the Professor, I waited. "You were not working on the assignment, in fact you were daydreaming I do believe." I could feel how warm my cheeks were and felt the eyes of my classmates pressed into my back. "We could send you out into that snow storm if you wanted to?" His hand slipped out from underneath the folds of his robe and, the long white finger tips slid between the canvas cover of the book and the wooden table. "I suggest you get as much of the assignment done in the next three minute before your weekend starts." He slammed the book shut, losing the page.

I let out a soft and weary sigh, I didn't remember the page number. Snape had slipped back up to the head of the classroom and I opened the book back up. I was alone at my table since there were a few absences today, and that made cheating really hard. Looking up at the clock I saw Astrid, she was facing me, her blonde hair hanging over in of her eyes. When she saw me she mouthed something, it took me a minute to make it out. She mouthed it again. It was three words, and she was leaving long pauses: "Three, four, two… Three, four, two… Three.. Four… Two!" The page number! Page three hundred forty two. My eyes moved to Snape who glared at her as she turned around, then back over to me as I flew open the book. My eyes scanned over the page, and I reached for my quill. My fingers wrapping around the point, and dipping it in ink. As I lifted the pen, I began to hear the rustling of the other students papers and bags. Looked up to see Snape standing up straight his knuckles looking even whiter as he gripped the podium. "You are dismissed," He bellowed deeply, "but leave your books here, those of you who wasted your time will pay the price." I felt his piercing gaze as I stared dejectedly at my blank parchment and the thick tome next to it, and raised my eyes to meet his. A smug smirk played across his lips, his eyes daring me to challenge him- I huffed and rolled my eyes.

Closing the book, I stood up and grabbed my bag quickly, shoving my papers and my pen in hastily. I left the bag on the table as I pulled my cloak on over my uniform. In a swift motion I wrapped my scarf around my neck and threw my bag over my shoulder, sighing as I sensed Astrid's presence behind me. "Sorry Snape was so hard on you today." I felt her hand ruffle my shaggy brown hair and I turned around giving her a huff. Astrid had her cloak and scarf on already, "You cheated to help me? I could have figured it out." I commented as we walked out of the classroom. "Kids from Berk gotta stick together," she pushed me with her shoulder playfully as we headed into the hallway. I smiled when she said this, we did, and our relationship had been weird in the middle few years at school. We had been put in different houses at the start but stayed close. She was the only person I knew when I came to Hogwarts. Astrid was a Slytherin and I was a Gryffindor. Most days I didn't feel like I belonged though. I didn't feel daring, or chivalrous. Having friends in all four houses didn't make me feel anymore at home either.

"You gonna be at the game tonight?" she asked, even though it was snowing, and the snow had come early there was still a quidditch match. I shrugged "Eh, it's really cold outside." trying to come up with what seemed like an excuse. "But your house is playing! And you love this kind of weather, the snow!" She gasped a little, jokingly shocked, waving her arms around her wildly seemingly to gesture at the weather outside the castle. "I'm not super keen on the whole blind house pride thing, and you know that," I replied softly, adjusting my bag, eyes stuck to the ground. "Well Jack and I aren't playing so we can sneak you into the Slytherin bleachers, if you wanna wear green?" she laughed a little bit. My mind immediately went to Jack, Jack Frost. The tall thin boy with light, soft white hair and sharp blue eyes, who liked the snow even more than either of us did. I blushed lightly and smiled to myself. "You guys would do that?" I asked weakly as I saw Jack across the hall, leaned up against the wall talking to two ravenclaw girls I had never seen before. He said a few words and leaped over to us. "Speaking of the Devil!" Astrid laughed, "And yes Hic, We would!"

A smile spread across Jack's face and he stood up in front of us. "We would what?" His shirt was untucked, and he was wearing black skinny jeans, definitely not part of the uniform- it made me smile. He wrapped his arm around my neck and ruffled his hand through my hair as the three of us started walking together. My face lit up, getting redder, twice in one day, I thought looking up at Jack whose clean white hair was gelled into perfection. "Hiya Hica," he breathed out, his arm draped over my shoulders.

"Smuggle Hiccup over to our bleachers," Astrid commented, traipsing along ahead of us, not a care in the world. Jack looked down at me as we walked. He was thinking, I knew that wrinkled face when I saw it, and I took the opportunity to fix my bag even though it didn't need it. I had what you might call a crush on Jack, well it was a little more of a crush. In fact I didn't even know I liked boys until I met him. His presence in the room just drew my attention, a mix of his aura and that shockingly white hair- it looked, and felt, like snow. From that day on he had been the only person, or thing I had really thought a lot about. And I thought a lot about him.

"I think you'd look good in green." the words pulled me out of yet another day dream. My head shot over to him, the freckles on my cheeks dissolved in the thin red layer I still wore. "R-really?" I questioned, my voice shaky. He nodded in agreement and I could see Astrid think, eying me up. "Yeah I guess you would look kinda cute in green." she reached to ruffle my hair and I jerked back, giving her a steady glare and pointing a shaky finger. "Watch it Astrid!" she just gave me a wicked smirk.

Jack slipped away from me and we both turned around as he held up a finger. "Gotta go grab my stuff, I'll meet you guys outside." Me and Astrid passed on in silence, nearing the door. She looked over at me and slowed a little. I watched Jack run down the hallway and take a sharp right. "So how long have you liked Jack?" I felt a lump form in the back of my throat, and I coughed awkwardly. My hands began to sweat a little and I scratched the back of my head nervously "Ha, umm, what? No!" I heard myself blurt out, pulling deeper into my coat and scarf as we neared the door. "Oh come on!" She wailed dramatically, "that face you made it was so obvious, I didn't know you were gay." I pulled to a stop and looked up at her, and asked her quietly, "How long have you known?" I poked my head out of my scarf further, "And I'm not gay, I don't know, I don't know what I am honestly." She smiled softly, "That look you gave him when he said you would look good in green, that's when I knew." I stared at her for a moment, eyebrows knit together in confusion. "You mean like just then, not even a minute ago? I've given him that glance before, and I've given you that glance, and Professor McGonagall, and Elsa, and Tomas, and.."

She held a finger up to my lips and shushed me in the softest way. "Its okay, and I've never seen that expression on you but it's one of pure love or excitement. Am I a little sad you don't feel that way about me? Yeah, because I've had the hots for you since before we came here, but it's okay sweet little Hiccie." Her finger retracted, and she casually leaned up against the door frame. She smiled, speaking airily to no one in particular, "He's into boys, and I'm one of the few people who knows that." Her blue eyes flicked to me, one side of her mouth quirked up into a knowing smirk. "I think he would be all over you if he knew." I heard the footsteps stop right behind us, my eyes grew wide and my ears perked up, the skin on my neck rising.

"What would happen if who knew what?" I heard Jack say eagerly, and slightly out of breath. I turned on my heels, eyes wide. Pulling his coat on, green and white scarf clutched in his hand. "Umm, ahh." I heard myself stutter. Astrid pushed off the wall, and I heard her answer him "Elsa wanted to ask your opinion on house-elves, she didn't want to ask you because well, you know she's crazy about you so, what do you think?" His face wrinkled a little and I just watched. Slowly wrapping the scarf around his his neck and pondered the question, as he often did. "I like them, they are pretty curious and interesting little creatures, and I think more of them should be free." She smiled and looked at me giving a little wink, "Well I'll just go give her what she wants and leave you boys alone. My eyes grew wide and I wanted to curse at her but she slipped off smirking making gestures with her hands behind her back.

"Everyone thinks you two should go out, you know," Jacks voice broke the silence. He leaned forward and pushed the door open, motioning for me to walk through. "Thanks, Jack." I said softly as we exited into the courtyard, "We're just old friends from the same town, why does everybody think just because I hang with her a lot that we have to be a thing?" He shrugged and slipped his hands behind his back, his strides were long and elegant as he walked beside me. "People like stereotypes, it's like at the end of every book how the hero saves the girl. That's not how real life works, she could save you, or you could like a different girl." I smile, my heart beginning to pound out of my chest "Or I could like a boy." I heard his shoes scuff and stop. He was watching me carefully. "Or you could like a boy," he said softly, those blue eye piercing inside of me again. He continued walking, we were silent for about a minute. "Do you like a boy?" Awkwardness and discomfort swept through me as I turned away from him. I felt his hand lightly touch my shoulder. "It's okay if you do, and you don't have to tell me who it is." I didn't have to look at him to know the look he gazing upon me with. My heart quickened its leap, and caused me to swallow hard pulling my coat tightly closed as the collar to hide the blush and nervous look I wore. "I ahh, I gotta go feed tooth, he hasn't eaten all day." It was a really bad excuse but it was an excuse. Jack snorted softly, it was a pleased noise, before he spoke. "You wouldn't want your dragon to break out of your room in search for food Hiccie." my eyes clenched shut when he called me this. "Don't call me that." I said sternly breaking away from his hand and starting to walk off, my feet leaving imprints in the snow. I liked the nickname, but I didn't want Jack to think I did. Not wanting to go, wanting to stay with Jack, I kept walking. I wanted to do a lot of things with Jack, but I was scared. Scared for him, scared for myself, and just plain scared of everyone else.


	2. A Sly Plan

**A Sly Plan**

As I turned the key in the door I could hear the soft whimpering, and scratching on the other side. Toothless had probably smelled me for the couple minutes I had been walking up the stairs and down the hallway. Pushing the door open, his small, black, scaly body leaped and hit me in the face. "Oww!" I half yelled half laughed. It hurt but I couldn't have been mad at the little guy, we was still learning to fly. His tongue hung out and he made whining noises as his small wings flapped. "Yes, I have some food," I chuckled, holding my stinging nose and motioning for my bed "Go fly up on the bed." I pulled my scarf off and hug it up throwing my coat over the top of it on the hook. Digging in my bag for the few treats I had brought him, I pulled them out and tossed him a small chunk of raw meat. He flapped up and caught it, his lips smacking and a little slobber flying. "Whoa, you were hungry, I'm sorry boy," I closed the gap between the bed and myself and fell down, held out another chunk, feeling his sharp yet soft baby teeth graze my knuckle as he slurped it off. My eyes closed as I pulled another piece out for the dragon. Muscle memory took over the process feeding Tooth. I was mentally and physically exhausted, as sleep took over the only thing left on my mind was Jack and how I had just left him.

The knock at my door woke me. "Hiccup?" A soft questioning female voice muffled through the door. Groggily batting my eyes open, I felt before I saw Toothless curled up on my chest. The whole bag was empty, he had eaten all the treats while I was asleep. I smiled, not blaming the little guy. Rolling over, I scooped him up with one hand and laid him gently down on the bed. He was still out cold, and would probably stay that way for a bit. I looked out the window and heard the knock again. The sun was almost set, how long had I been out?

Looking to the clock on the edge of my nightstand, it had been about four hours. I didn't take naps, I couldn't think of the last time I took a nap. "Hic?" The voice came a little louder and more demanding. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my palms and stood up, "Just a second." Taking the strides to the door, I heard the knock come one last time. The muscles in my forearm tightened as I grabbed the handle and jerked it open. My body froze for a second as Astrid pushed past me and into my room. "You missed the match dork," she saw tooth was asleep and turned around as I closed the door. "Speaking of missing the match, so did Jack! You weren't jackin' Jack where you?" she made a motion with her hand, and gave me a wink. My mouth twisted in frustration, "No!" I said stern yet calm, "how did you get in here? You're not supposed to be able to." I noticed she was wearing an oversized gryffindor cloak and scarf. "I have my ways young Haddock," She retorted in a snarky manner as she tossed the scarf on the edge of my bed and took off the cloak to reveal her slytherin tie and jumper. She looked down at the sleeping ball of black scales on my bed "Somebody is tired?" her eyes drifted back to mine, "You look tired too. You sure you weren't with Jack? That was the last time I saw you both." For the first time in a long time, I felt myself get angry.

"No, Astrid," I can feel my voice, its strong and defiant "I wasnt with Jack. In fact I walked away from him and I regret it. But this little matchmaker game you have been pulling today is stupid, what would Jack even see in me?! I'm not a Gryffindor, I don't even know if I'm actually a wizard, I feel like I'm not some days. He's a friend, you're a friend, but you both have something going for you." The big sad eyes of the dragon were looking at me, he had woken up when my voice got louder, he was confused by the tone and I felt the tear run down my warm cheek. She cocked her head and let out a sigh, bridging the gap between us she wrapped her arms around me. "Hic, it's okay. You are a fantastic wizard, and a smart and funny and cute guy. Jack already cares about you, and those are his worst the funny and smart and cute, I think you're a dork." she chuckled a little. I smiled and laughed too. "Come on. I gotta show you something," her head motined out the door and I glanced over and back at her. "What?" I asked hesitantly. "You'll find out." She threw her stolen cloak and scarf back on, pushing the door open. I sighed, grabbed mine off the hook and followed.

We hurriedly flew down the stairs, Astrid pulling me along She had a strong grip on my forearm. I had left toothless out, but didn't anticipate being gone long. My roommates were popular and wouldn't be back anytime soon I thought, the little guy was fast asleep and I didnt want to wake him up. I left him the other bag of food and tucked him into my bed the way he liked. Astrid was excited about whatever this was that she had to show me, I was a little less enthused. Her hand really dug into my arm as we ran through the halls they were mostly empty, students were hanging out with their friends, many were outside enjoying the snow, and the winning house had to be celebrating. We tore through the Gryffindor common room, heading downward.

By the time we were past the Slytherin commons, my heart was beating fast- I had never snuck into another house before. Astrid pushed me up against the wall as she knocked on the door. The Slytherin common room was definitely more abundant with students than Gryffindor had been, so I pulled my cloak up and turned my back to the main passageway in the hopes that they wouldn't catch the red and yellow trim. I could feel the eyes glaring into my back. Astrid knocked on a door, and waited. No response. She knocked again and there was still nothing. She looked at me and saw the awkwardness and fear, that pulsed with each beat of my heart as it tried to escape my chest. She shrugged nonchalantly, and grabbed the handle, pushing it open. Her hands reached out, yanked on my collar, pulling me toward her and pushing me into the room. "Hey Jack, I have a present for you!" she hollered, giving me a smirk as she let go of my cloak, sending me stumbling over something on the floor. My body tumbled, in what felt like the most awkward slow motion fall, and I hit the floor hard. I can only imagine the look of shock and embarrassment on my face as she beamed at me shamelessly and pulled the door closed.

A wealth of emotions bubbled up in my throat. Anger, pain, excitement, fear, humiliation, joy, nervousness- everything got lodged in my esophagus and I just sat there staring at the door desperately. I heard a soft thud on the stone floor, as somebody moved into the room from another door. I didnt turn, I didn't want to turn. If it was Jack, I didn't want him to see me like this, and if it was one of his roomates, I didn't want to die like this. "Hic!" I heard his voice, low and soft, not in alarm but definitely in a small bit of surprise. Nervously running my hand through my hair, I looked back over my shoulder, "Hey Jack," I bit out breathlessly. A shaky laugh followed after his name escaped my lips. He was standing there with his toothbrush in his fist inches from his mouth. His rumpled white dress shirt was loose, untucked and unbuttoned to the middle of his chest. I let out a soft sigh as the toothbrush lowered, I couldn't help but run my eyes over him stopping on the way back up as they locked with his. I could feel my face, inflamed as the his icy blue stare studied me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his gaze flicking between the door and my vulnerable form on the ground. I moved my mouth to speak, but only a dry puff of air emerged, the back of my throat got coating in a thick layer of dryness and my throat balled up. "And was that Astrid? What did she mean about a present?" He strode across the room, and opened the door, standing over top of me, poking his head out for a moment, hoping the answer he was searching for would be in the hall. Once he determined it was not, he retracted his head and gently closed the door. He slowly turned around to look down at me, and his eyes crinkled shut in a slow blink as his lips curled upwards to smile gently. My heart stopped cold. He chuckled, "I like presents, it's not nice of her to tease about that. I'm guess that's how you got here." He reached out a hand, and my fingers slipped up to grab it he hoisted my body up and onto my feet. Jack was a good three or four inches taller than me so I had to stay looking up as I straightened out. I swallowed hard, getting some moisture back in my throat. "I, ugh, I-it, ugh I don't really know what her plan was." I say mumble, searching for the words as Jack takes a step around me. My head turns, my body following to watch him. "Is there something I should know Hic? She had a reason for brining you here, what is it?" He snorts a ginger laugh as he leans up against a desk a few feet away. His eyes may have been composed of the coldest ice on earth, but they held a smoldering heat as he watched me through the thick fringe of his lashes. Though he was perched casually, his rolled shirtsleeves lent to a different conclusion, betraying his taut forearm muscles as his large hands gripped the base of his upper arm, drawing my eyes to a defined bicep. It took all I had to not get caught on how those arms would feel wrapped around my ribcage, those hands on my face and in my hair.

I closed my eyes and take a deep, shuddering breath. "I think, ahh, I think she meant I was your gift. She ah, has the crazy idea that we are both into guys-" I heard him push off the desk. I forced myself to continue, "and madly in love, she's been making jokes all-" a cool hand slipped around my left hip. I glanced down disbelievingly at where his hand gripped, my head whipping back to meet his steady gaze "-all day. And it's been really.." Jack's other hand, soft and cold, gently ran along my cheek to the back of my neck. My words were cut short by his lips tenderly pressing against mine, parted gently. His hand on my hip snaked up to my lower back as leaned me back slightly and pressed into me easily. It wasn't hard or forced. His lips were surprisingly warm and soft on mine, and I pressed back against him. My eyes were clenched tight, I let out a soft whimper as he pulled away from me. My eyes slowly opened as an awe-struck smile dawned on my reddening cheeks. Jacks frosty blue eyes peered down at me, his face beamed, his cheeks flushed in what was probably a similar shade to mine. We stood there for what seemed like forever, Jack just holding me close and myself transfixed on his beautiful face.

"T-that was real magic," I stuttered, attempting to break the silence in a suave, sexy way. He pulled me a little closer, his breath cool on my neck as he lips moved to my ear. "I've wanted to kiss you since the day I met the little Dragon Master from Berk." His words were clean, and passionate. His tongue flicked my earlobe, and teeth nipped at it a second later.

I let out a hard and fast breath through my nostrils, as my teeth clamped down on my bottom lip. I felt Jack's hands slide down my side, stopping at my thighs, right below my butt as he lifted me up. He stepped closer to the wall, biting at my neck, and I let out a short, half breathed gasp. The rough wall bit into my back as Jack held me in place with his hips, his hands gripping into my thighs roughly. He continued to suck and nip at my neck, my head tipped back against the wall, eyes screwed shut. One hand slithered up my torso to pull down the collar of my shirt, allowing him to sink his teeth in a little deeper. I yelped in response, entirely from pleasure. His other hand slipped up the small of my back, the cool touch on my skin sending shivers over my body. My breathing hitched, picking up pace and intensity. Jack's hand slipped up and ran over my freckled chest, gently tweaking my nipple. I let out a high pitched, strangled moan, and Jack pulled away from my neck. "You like that?" He chuckled devilishly, his hand on my collar sliding up and grabbing my chin. Sucking my bottom lip between my teeth, I moaned softly and nodded my head vigorously, this my attempt at saying yes. His hand slipped up and covered my mouth, his warm breath hitting my ear. "If you're going to moan that loud Hiccie, someone's gonna think I have a girl in here and I don't want that someone ruining our fun." He smirked pinching my nipple harder, his cold fingers sending waves of pleasure through me. I felt my eyes roll back in my head as he chuckled and nipped at my neck again. One of his fingers, I was so aroused I couldn't tell which, slipped into my mouth. My eyes clenched tightly and Jack pushed me into the wall even more. His hips pressed deeper into mine and he bit my earlobe, his teeth dragging down it as he pulled away. My tongue moved along Jack's finger, one of my hands tangled in his hair, the other gripping his swollen bicep. I felt his teeth on my neck as he sucked at the skin there, his hot tongue laving at it slowly. I quietly moaned his name, the thickness of his finger in my mouth garbling the noise. Before I could understand what was happening, Jack was replacing his hand with his mouth and his finger with his tongue. My eyes clenched shut, his tongue wrapping around mine.

I didn't remember my sweater coming off, but it lay on the floor some distance away. Jack's long, dexterous fingers worked at the buttons on my shirt, until there were no more to unbutton and he just yanked on my tie, pulling me deeper into the kiss. He had also taken his shirt off- somehow I had missed the whole undressing part. He pushed me up, shifting so my hips were flush with his, pressing us somehow closer together. We both groaned at the friction this brought. I thought that the skin of my the back of my neck would fuse with the wall with how hard Jack was holding me there. My head tipped back, my hair was hanging almost to my eyes, sweaty and matted, the freckles on my cheeks hidden by a thick layer flushed skin. Jack pulled away and moved his head back, his eyes rising to meet mine, our's transfixed. His face broke into a bright smile and he opened his mouth to speak, when the door flew open.


	3. Lost But Found

**Lost but Found**

It was a loud thud, the body had been thrown against it heavily. Jack's cold hand pushed against my chest, as he backed away from me, causing my legs to fall out beneath me. I caught myself as I straightened up against the wall. His roomate, Fin, I think that was his name, stumbled in his feet scraping the floor. Jack's finger slipped up to my mouth. Fin was drunk, his head hung forward as he took labored breaths. "Hey Jack." He half mumbled, half groaned. My mind search for a way to get alcohol, let alone get it inside. That wasn't the biggest concern though, and Jacks cautious actions made that clear. Fin, still not sure if this one was Fin, was big, he towered over both of us, his neck bulged with deep blue veins out of his collar. He was walking to his bed, when his legs gave out and he collapsed on the floor. Jack watched him for about four seconds. Then in one swift move he scooped my clothes off the ground and pushed into my chest, turning back around to face me. "Hic, listen, you have to go. They have been drinking, and they easily get angry when they drink. And this would get them angry." He pulled away from me and took a step toward the boy that laid there. I started buttoning my shirt. Fin had hit the ground pretty hard. I pulled my tie back on loosely tightening it and pulled the sweater on over. Jack bent down to inspect his fallen roommate, and I turned and covered the distance to the door.

"Wait" he said still hunched over the boy. Jack stood up and walked over to me. His hands reached out and grabbed my cheek, they felt like snow slowly dousing the warm smoldering layer of skin sitting below my eyes. He kissed me strong and passionately on the mouth. The kiss lasted for a while and when he pulled away he smiled down at me "Do you know where Transfiguration Classroom is?" his lip curled a little as he spoke. I nodded slowly, pretty sure I looked like a fool my mouth slightly agape staring up into those pretty eyes. "Meet me there," he held a pause in the air, a long couple seconds "now go you idiot," he chuckled releasing me and turning back to the drunken kid. I pushed the door open and slipped out of Jack's room.

The hallway had gotten surprisingly less crowded and I was able to slip down and through the common room undetected. My cloak was thrown on inside out and I held it tightly. I made the trip back to my room quickly, I had no time frame of when to meet Jack, but I was assuming he would be dealing with his roomates too long. I had to put toothless back in his cage before my roommates got back and found out I had a pet dragon, they just thought he was a weird dog. Running up the steps I was eager to get back to Jack, my stomach was in a knot and he was the only thing I could think about. I threw the door open, happy to see that none of the other boys were back yet. Gliding across the floor to my bedside I looked down, no Toothless. Muttering a curse under my breath I began to tear through my stuff looking for him and calling his name. By the time I had torn the entire room apart, I was the only living thing in it. My heart was beating out of my chest and the tears were flowing down my cheeks and I sat up against the wall defeated. My mind had quickly shifted to finding the juvenile dragon, and that losing him could cause a whole mess of trouble. I felt a shiver, and heard a low whistling sound. I looked up to see the window had been cracked open, so that's where he went I thought. It was a cold day and the night was probably colder, but I had to go find the little guy, the fate of Hogwarts might depend on it.

In a typical day I didn't run down or up these steps this often. My cloak and scarf clenched in my hand as I ran down the fleeting steps as I neared the Transfiguration Classroom. The hour was growing later and less and less students were seen walking the halls. When I pushed through the door Jack was standing there leaned up against the far wall at the head of the classroom his hand outstretched, pondering it. My body stopped before my feet and I stood straight up, I looked around the room and then at him for a minute while he slowly raised his head to look back at me "what are you doing?" I asked, purely in a joking manner but too out of breath to laugh, casually strolling toward him. "You're late," he responded with a cold expression. "Well, I ahh, you never gave me a time?" I crossed the room, sliding past the tables and over to Jack, leaning against the wall next to him. "I kinda mean like go wait for me there, Hic. No one will find us." I leaned my head back against the cold stone wall and closed my eyes. I felt one hand slowly slip over my hips and another glide up my back. "J-jack I have something to tell you!" I said nervously as he leaned his head back into his neck "where were we?" his breath cool and calm the air tickling my collar bone. "No Jack this is serious." I breathed out hard as his lips touched my freckled nape. He tenderly bit my neck and pulled the skin out "yeah, losing your virginity is a serious thing." My eyes shot back open "What?" I heard my voice crack as I said the word loudly "H-how? How did you know?" He smirked and slid up till his eyes were even with mine "It's pretty obvious by your reactions early in my room, and Astrid told me." He kissed me on the lips, his hand slipping back into my sweater as his head moved back to the crook of my neck. I let out a soft moan "no that's not, no, its, Toothless. I lost Toothless." I pulled away from Jack, moving to a few feet from him his body still hunched looking like he was trying to give a ghost a hickey. "Tooth-wah?" he asked brow furrowed in confusion as he stood straight up. "my pet dragon, he was asleep on my bed, now he's slipped out the window, and this isn't gonna be good for anyone especially not you, because I'm gonna have to explain what I was doing and he could grow up and like attack the school and.." halfway through I started crying again, confused and scared and lost, Jack came over and pulled me into a hug shushing me. "Hic, Hic we are gonna find your dragon. He probably just flew off into the Forbidden Forest, just snoopin' around flying past the centaurs and blowing little fire balls at Troll and stuff." The thought made me laugh, and Jack pulled my face around. "Let's go find him!" He said confidently with a big grin on his face.

"Find him? How are we gonna do that?" I heard myself asking as Jack grabbed my hand tightly kissing my cheek. "I got a plan, follow me." He pulled at my arm, jerking me out of the position my feet had wanted to glue themselves in place.

Jack pulled me and I followed. It was as if my soul was floating a few seconds behind my body and I could see the other boy drag me through the halls of the school, down the flights of stairs and out the west wing until we were outside. It was cool, not as cold as I had expected. My soul caught up to my body, and Jack turned back to face me. "Okay, you know Toothless way better than I do Hiccie." The dark purple shadows of the school loomed over us and outstretched over the blanket land. The snow shone a light grey-blue reflecting the moonlight. The first thing that came to my mind was going to ask Hagrid. He was one of the few people who knew about Toothless, he had found me playing with him outside and had asked me what I had. I had hid the dragon and tried to come up with an excuse but the giant of a man just gave me a soft smile and told me he saw the baby dragon. As we walked to his hut he said he had always wanted a dragon, and spent the rest of the afternoon teaching me about Toothless as well as playing with him. When I left he gave me an old book on dragons and told me to use it to keep Toothless safe. Those words rang in my head, I couldn't bare to tell the only person who loved the little guy as much as I did that I had lost him. "Jack, I don't know about this," I sad softly trying to think. I was pretty sure he was still hungry "he's probably in the dark forest looking for more food." my words were short and unemotional, I was worried about the dragon, and about Jack. It troubled me how eager he was to go into the forest, I had only heard horror stories about what lived in there. He linked his fingers in mine and we set out across the snow in search for the lost dragon.

It didn't take us long to slip into the woods. Jack pulled me along reluctantly in tow. He insisted that the Forbidden Forest was a bunch of myths and that it was just a big clump of trees. His hand was cool, but warmer than the chilly air that whipped around us. The first hour slipped by pretty quickly, Jack and I walked around calling out Toothless, and throwing the remnants of food I had in my pocket in an attempt to lure the little dragon. It seemed as if we had covered a good amount of distance when we came to the clearing that was mostly just rocks. I leaned into Jack's ear and whispered "It's cold Jack." He turned around with a smirk and gingerly kissed the bridge of my nose. "You don't like the cold? And it's not that bad." I rolled my eyes a little as he pulled me into a hug. "No it's not that, it's just late, and we need to sleep." He laughed a little "It's Friday, you don't have classes tomorrow." I groaned softly as his hands slid down to my butt. "I want to sleep in Jack." I hadn't gotten much sleep that week, but honestly I didn't want to catch up on it. I wanted to be with Jack, and I wanted to find Toothless. It seemed like an excuse and the easy thing to say. Jack pulled back and looked down into my eyes, it was a deep gaze, piercing, that sent shivers up my spine and forced a smile on my face. "We gotta find your dragon, and I wanna you know continue our rudely interrupted...plans?" I laughed lightly, "what plans?"

Jack opened his mouth but he never got a reply out, the trees behind us creaked and a loud thud sounded. My head jerked backwards and I clung tightly to Jack. The thing was large, towering over both of us. It had a deep green skin which showed, almost glowed in the dark. The jowls of the beast hung open, and its arms hung almost to the ground. The beast was muscular with a primitive loincloth and patches of black fur over its body. It held something in its hand and I couldn't make out if it was a bone or a club or something entirely different. I looked to Jack whose eyes were wide open, one hand still wrapped around my shoulder, the other had drawn his wand. Wand? Troll? I reached for mine and found that it wasn't there. In my haste to search for Tooth, and to get back to Jack I must have left it in my room. He turned to me "Run!" He yelled grabbing my arm crisply, pulling me low and away from the beast.

My breaths were short and fast as we raced through the trees. Jack clutched his wand in one hand and my hand in the other. We didn't have the time to stop and try to use magic on the thing because it was so close behind us. His fingers locked in mine I smiled looking over at him, not worried about the troll. His hands were so soft. A branch smacked me in the face and brought me back to reality. I felt the blood trickling down my face and slipped in the snow and mud, falling to one knee. "Come on Hic." He said softly squeezing my hand tighter as the beast plowed through the forest after us. My heart was beating out of my chest, ringing in my ears. I heard the sharp crack of a tree, stopping in my tracks grabbing at Jack's cloak and stopping him as well. Leaves and branches flew as it landed right in our path. Jack mumbled a curse and we both looked back as the monster let out a deep bellow. I pulled Jack and hopped over the downed tree, and he followed, looking back at the creature his eyes wide. "I think its growing Hic." He dropped down off the tree. "Oh god, I really hope it isn't." I squeezed Jacks hand tightly, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "You know, in case we die." I shrugged as we started to run again. I heard his soft chuckle, and saw the smile on his face as we did. These two things made me happy for a brief second.

We rushed through the brush as the troll dove after us. Arms swinging, groaning and attempting to follow our trail. Jack kept me low, pushing me quickly forward. I could feel the blood and dirt and sweat running down my face. Something hit my knee real hard and I gasped, biting my tongue and clenching my eyes. Still running I fought back tears of pain. "There," Jack whispered in my ear, I opened them to see a giant down tree and a small rotted opening that we could fit in and the troll easily couldn't. Jack let go of my wrist and I heard him stop, his body turned. I kept running, through the brush and into the clearing to the downed log. When I was at the entrance, I turned to watch Jack swiftly wave his wand at the troll. He was poised, his back straight, muscles taught. The troll stopped its laboring charge, and I watched as the creature began to turn a icy blue and white color. Jack had used Glacius, he had literally turned the troll to ice. None of the other spells he had cast had been strong enough, or well timed. But this just made me gaze in wonder. He slowly turned around, slightly beaten and a little bloody and walked over to me. A sly smirk broke across his face and he put his wand away. "We have an adventurous little story now Hiccie." He stepped close so that I was only standing inches from him, my mouth still a little open. He turned around and looked back at the frozen troll. "Ha, I did kinda save our lives huh?" I swallowed hard and searched my dry, and impressed throat for a response. 'Yeah, you're a real hero, Jack!" I immediately regretted the dumb line, it sounded corny and childish, and I was trying to impress Jack, but he really was a hero. His icy blue eyes met mine and his hand slipped around my waist as he moved even closer. "Well you know what a hero always gets?" A smile broke over my face, "I think I have a good idea." There, I thought, a little sexier. Jack pulled me in close and kissed me hard on the mouth, my hands ran up over his chest and gripped ahold of his shoulders. It was a strong, confident, and longing kiss. My ears perked up as I heard an unfamiliar noise, followed by a different one, both were from an unrecognizable creature. Jack pulled away, "I think we should spend the night in that log and look for Tooth in the morning?" I nodded in agreement, and he got down on his knees and crawled in.


	4. The Useful Thing About Trees

**The Useful Thing About Trees**

I sat at the edge of the fire, the noises from the forest echoing around us. Jack had used his wand to create a small fire that would keep us warm in the cold of the night. Pulling my knees up to my chin, I looked over at Jack who casually stoked the flames. He had no expression on his face, the little bit of blood was now dried and his sweater was torn at the shoulder. "Jack?" I asked softly, a soft smile breaking on my face. His head slowly rose, with a questioning look, and his icy blue eyes met mine. This was the first time I remember his hair not being perfect, it was messy and matted handing just above his eyes. "Will you come over here, and hold me?" my voice crackling and weak as I fought back a tear. I had been thinking about the poor little dragon who was lost out there in the forest. Jack didn't have to respond, he stood, hunched in the lowlight under the downed tree and slipped over to me sitting down and wrapping an arm around my back. His hand lowered my head onto his shoulder. I looked into the fire watching the red and yellow and orange blaze dance. "I think I know who the boy is you like" I didn't turn to him after he spoke, just held my gaze on the fire. I heard him speak, it was low and soft "It's me, isn't it?" I nuzzled my head into his neck a little more. I felt his soft cold fingertips lift my chin. I closed my eyes briefly and opened them to be looking into his, only seconds later. He leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't sloppy, it wasn't a kiss of lust, it was soft and cool and slow. It was passionate, yet tender and gentle. I was falling for Jack, in fact I was probably already in love with him, it had just taken seven years for me to admit it. As he pulled away his arm slipped around my shoulders and his fingers slid into my hair. I let out a soft sigh and laid my head on his shoulder as my arm slipped around his back and pulled us closer together.

"We will find the little guy, okay Hic?" His hands we nimble and his fingers delicate in my hair. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. It wasn't out of sadness or joy, in a way it was out of both. Jack clearly cared about me, and that was all I had wanted for sometime now. At the same time my infant dragon was lost in the snow, with trolls and centaurs and god knows what else. We were most likely going to need the enlistment of Hagrid. This idea scared me, but I also took some comfort in it. He liked Toothless, and was one of the few that knew about him and he would be the best at helping find the dragon. But on the other hand, I dreaded the idea of him making the decision that I wasn't fit to keep Tooth anymore after this event, and putting him into Hagrid's protection was something I didn't really want to do at this point. Toothless had been a present from my father, a muggle who knew much about the wizarding world. The Isle of Berk had legends of dragons, and he knew those legends as truths. On the day before I left for Hogwarts for my sixth year he had found the creature while out on a hike. It was naturally drawn to my father and he took off his jacket and wrapped it up, and presented it to me when he got home. He told me to take it to school, that the dragon would give me good luck. So far, for over a year he kinda had, yet on the day I find out the guy I've had a crush on forever, is into guys, let alone into me he decides to run or fly away.

Something brushed against my ear and and the soft words that followed pulled me out of my thoughts. My eyes fluttered and I turned mulling my head off of Jacks shoulder. His eyes were closed but at the sudden shift, the drifted open. "What are you thinking about, Hic?" the words were low and endearing. My arms tightened and I rested my head back down. "Tooth, my dad, home, how I lost a pet dragon that he gave me." I realized how sad I sounded and with a sniffle tried to draw back the tear that fell down my face. It didn't work, but a gentle thumb was there to catch it, one belonging to Jackson Frost. "We will find him, don't worry. I care about you and your dragon, and no matter what I'm gonna make sure you are both back home, tucked in your beds safe and sound." His wording made me smile and perk my head up looking at him, I felt safe and I felt that the whole Toothless problem was under control in this instance. "Jack." It was soft and sweet and the word sounded natural like he was my prince in shining armor or something. I let out a soft sigh and laid my head back down. "Thanks" The words hung in the air as we sat there holding each other and looking over the fire. After a minute or so I nuzzled a little deeper into him "what are you thinking of?" I asked the words low and quitely.

"I'm kinda thinking about where things might have gone had Fin not barged into my room a couple hours ago." I chuckled, the words a slight snarl coming from his juicy lips. I pulled away and looked up at him "Is that so, you fight a troll, go on a wild goose chase for a lost dragon, and all you can think about is getting laid?" There, mastered sexy, or so I thought. He just smirked moving his head from side to side playfully. I eased away from him, by hands grabbing art the collar of his shirt and pulling Jack on top of me. I laughed, light and sweet heartedly as he leaned down and pecked at my lips tenderly. "Well I mean, you're the one _that_ brought that up?" one of his hands ran over my face, the other down over my chest and over my ribcage. I laughed softly into his kiss, the fire was keeping me warm but Jack was making me sweat a little.

He threw a leg over my waist and gently eased his hips into mine. His hand drummed on my ribs softly, like a human instrument as he began to grind his hips into mine, leaning into the kiss deeper. I let out a soft, excited moan across his lips. That opening I made beckoned, and he answered, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I could feel my heart began to beat, skipping faster and faster. He wrapped his tongue around mine forcibly. It was a fight, and he was easily winning the power struggle. His hand ran down to my waist and pulled up my sweater and shirt, running from side to side over my hot skin. His touch cool, it sent a spread shivers up my spine flowing up over my shoulder and down over my freckled chest, reaching almost to where his nimble fingers lay. I arched my back and pressed deeper into the kiss, sucking on his tongue. My face grew warmer, hiding the smattering of freckles on my cheeks. As Jack slipped his mouth into me more, I felt my breaths growing shorter, soft whines coming from my mouth locked onto his. Becoming so aroused that I had blocked out all the noises from the forest around us. My hands slipped up and clung on to the back of Jack's hips as he moved them maliciously against mine. He pushed his tongue deeper into my throat. The swelled heat in my chest escaped as a hard and fast breath out of my nostrils. His cool, soft hand slipped under the waistband of my pants, and into my underwear. His hand had somehow gotten even colder it seemed, and I let out a gasp of pleasure on his tongue as those fingers sifted through the thin layer of dark hair that lead to my crotch. His free hand ran along the contours of my face and up into my hair, delicately playing with it as his other hand inches farther south.

He slipped his tongue out of my mouth, and kissed my chin softly, a soft whimper of joy escaped my lips as he kisses along my jaw, licking gingerly at each freckle. I felt his hand slip out of my pants and slide back up along my ribs and chest pulling at my nipple. My legs kicked and my heels dug into the dirt littered ground. His hand was precise, and his touch was tender as he squeezed and slowly worked, making me quickly more aroused. His kisses were light and soft as he nipped at my neck, running his teeth back to my ear. His tongue pulled my ear into his mouth and he sucked on it for a second before softly biting it. "Hic," he said softly into my ear. My lips made a soft moan that constituted as a 'yes?' He eased himself up, so that our eyes were locked. He held my gaze as his hand that had been working at my soft pink nipple slid into my hair. "I like you, in fact I really like you and I want to take things slow." I let out a soft sigh, a smile growing on my face. "Jack, I umm really like you too and honestly I just want to be as close to you as I can get, so whatever you want to do is okay with me." I could feel my teeth nervously playing with my bottom lip as I stared into his icy blue eyes. "That can be arranged Hiccie." he smirked, wrapping his arms around me, pulling himself up on top of me, his nose pressing against mine, as he flicked his tongue out a soft lick at my lips. I could feel myself melting under him as he leaned his forehead into mine, our legs intertwining at his command. "Is this close enough?" He breathed slowly into my lips. "Umm, not quite." I pecked at his lips, letting a soft laugh break my smile. Jack laughed to and sat up slipping off of me. Propping himself up on one arm his back to the fire, one of Jack's hands slipped back in my hair while the other gently grabbed my chin and turned it to face him. He smiled and leaned in giving me a soft kiss. "I guess that means you have a boyfriend now." I felt his head fall on my chest as he wrapped his free arm around me and pulled me into him. He kissed my chest, kissed it again, gently kissing a line back up to my lips.

"So, were just gonna cuddle tonight, and go out and find Toothy in the morning. Maybe even recruit the help of Hagrid." Feeling a yawn break my smile I nodded and sat up pulling my shirt and sweater off, the fire was warm and cuddling was going to make it even warmer in here. I layed back down and rolled to my side as Jack eased in closely behind me. The fire inside the log was crackling softly illuminating Jack as he pulled his shirt and sweater off. I watched with a soft smile as he slowly revealed his pale chest, smirking over his shoulder. He leaned in and pecked my lips softly before putting out clothes in a neat pile. Taking our cloaks, he quickly fashioned a makeshift blanket and threw it around our two bodies. His arms grabbed me and pulled me in closely, pressed his face in tight to my neck, the soft warm breaths creating an aura of relaxation as his hand played with my hair. I felt my eyes growing heavy and my body nuzzling deeper into Jack and the darkness of sleep took over. I dreamed, it was a soft short dream and I had it a handful of times that night. Jack and I were standing on a bluff overlooking the ocean back in Berk. He held my hands and the cool wind wrapped around us. He wasn't wearing his uniform, instead it was a very handsome dark blue suit, his white hair whipping smoothly. He mouthed something and every time I thought I could faintly catch more of it, but the wind was always too loud. He leaned in and kissed me and that was where the dream ended.


End file.
